Hold Me Tightly
will code later yay Hold Me Tightly is an Above World fanfic. All the names and information taken from the trilogy is credited to Jenn Reese, who wrote the books. I only take credit in making the scene. Prompt Dash and Aluna never really talked about their feelings, but one day... Dash wants to really get into it. Hold Me Tightly Dash sighed and closed his eyes. Aluna was sitting nearby, her tail flopping in the ocean. He was sitting on the sandy beach, trying to see how similar it was to the desert. He was already missing it, and he had been there a week ago, helping Tayan prepare. Aluna's tail glowed in the ocean, and Dash envied her speed and confidence she had when she was swimming. She used to be like that on land too, but now with her tail... He shook his head. She wouldn't want him to think like that. He was still recovering from what Scorch had done back when he and Vachir had been help captive by the daughter of Karl Strand. The tortures she had used had been terrifyingly painful. Dash was a warrior, but he never wanted to endure that pain again. "Dash! Come join us!" Aluna giggled, swooping and ducking into the waves with Hoku. Hoku was finding it difficult to do swim now that his eyes had been burned by the tech. "I'd rather not play in the waves." Dash replied quickly, not wanting to get himself wet. Aluna floundered onto the beach, hopping forward until she reached him. Her delicate hand slipped into his, and she whispered, "Come on." Dash resisted, certain that he didn't want to feel the water lap across his legs. But Aluna tugged him over, and Dash winced as he felt the water flow smoothly over his skinny legs. "Doesn't it feel nice?" Aluna sighed, her head falling so she could lean against him. Everyday Aluna and Dash would go somewhere that reminded them of their travels. Sure, Aluna would go back home sometimes and Dash would visit his family in Shining Moon, but they spent most of their time together now. "It does feel nice." Aluna smiled, "I can't wait to see Tayan and Khan Arasen again. I wonder if Erke and Gan have recovered now. They were doing well when I last saw them." "It seemed only days ago that you killed Karl Strand." Dash sighed. "Indeed, Dash''iyn''." She smiled when she used his full name, "I'm glad you're not a disgrace to your herd now. And the Serpenti are no longer at war with your people." Dash smiled too, glad to have his fellow Kampii friends at his side, "I wonder how Calli is doing now that she's taking her leadership seriously." "I hope she ends up getting some time to hang out with us, Hoku is getting lonely without her." Aluna chuckled. "Come on, let's practice sparring." She slipped on her tail shealth, and spun her talons, Spirit and Spite, in wide circles above her head. Vachir was off to the side, but Aluna didn't call for her horse. Dash lifted himself up, and unshealthed Blaze and Shatter, his swords given by the Upgrader-or now Human-Odd. He flipped the switch, and Blaze flickered red, and Shatter became a blur of ice. Aluna lunged, and her talon Spirit came lashing forward. Dash parried remembering painfully how Aluna had done the same thing when they had first met in the SkyTek Dome, and when she had broken his wrist. He thrust forward, careful not to be in range of actually hitting her. Aluna easily hopped out of the way, and she flipped onto her hands and spun her tail around, smacking Dash backwards. He stumbled, and Aluna laughed, an easy sound that Dash enjoyed hearing. "You weren't expecting that, Brother Dashiyn." Dash cracked a smile, and waited for her next move. Aluna started spinning her talons again, and Dash marveled how skilled she was with the weapons now. Easily, she swung both of the talons so they charged Dash from different directions. Dash ducked, and lashed out with both swords, one of them sweeping in a wide arc to deflect the two weapons, and the other thrusting forward towards Aluna, who was unguarded. He stopped right before her chest, and smile, "I think I win." Aluna rolled her eyes and did an exaggerated Equian bow, and Dash returned the favor. Aluna retrieved her weapons and joined Dash on the side again. "You know, you and I haven't talked much about this since the battle against Karl Strand, but..." Aluna started. Dash looked over at her, seeing her Kampii features that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. "What do you want to discuss?" He asked. "Well..." Aluna blushed, her dark skin turning slightly red as she glanced at him, "You didn't seem to react much when I you know." Dash remembered that moment when she had killed the monster, and lifted herself up and planting her lips on his. He had been stunned, but he embraced her, feeling the comfort of her strong shoulders and kissed her right back. "I think we both know how I feel." Dash said, smiling. Aluna laughed, "You're right, you know, I've enjoyed being with you." She wrapped her hand tightly around Dash's waist and hoisted herself up. "Sister Aluna, I think I should do the honor this time." Dash grinned as Aluna didn't move, and he slowly slipped off her mother's ring and placed in her hand, "My gift." He said with feigned importance. It wasn't his gift to give, but Aluna rolled her eyes and slipped it back on. "Hurry up Dash, or I'll do it for you." Dash laughed, the thing he stopped doing after his exile from Shining Moon, and started doing again when he had been accepted back in, and leaned forward and kissed Aluna. When he finally released her, she pulled him closer and kissed him back. And this...is perfect. The End. Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Above World Category:Prompts Category:Non-Warriors